


Не думай о змеях в саду

by honey_violence



Category: Disturbing Behaviour (1998), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, End of the World, M/M, Reincarnation, Suicide
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1788355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_violence/pseuds/honey_violence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...когда у тебя пауки в кровати. (с) </p><p>- Как ты умер прошлый раз? - Тор касается чужой ладони пальцами. - Мне так и не сказали. Я видел только тело.<br/>- Упал. Я всегда падаю. - Локи криво улыбается, некрасиво оттягивая уголок губы вниз.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не думай о змеях в саду

\- А эти? – Стив кивает в центр столовой, указывая на одетых с иголочки парней и девушку, чинно поглощающих обед.

\- Это местная элита. – По-своему восприняв долгий взгляд новичка, одноклассник понимающе улыбается. - Бетти понравилась?

Стив недоуменно поворачивается снова, получше разглядывая девушку. Действительно красивая, но он спрашивал не потому, что заинтересовался конкретно ею - просто чтобы ознакомиться с представителями мира новой школы, где отныне ему предстояло учиться.

Смеясь, новообретенный приятель перетягивается через стол, щелкая его пальцем по лбу, мол, не твоего полета птица, уймись, и Стив поднимает руку, чтобы потереть место ушиба. Очень вовремя, потому что темноволосый парень, по правую руку от которого восседает красотка Бетти, поднимает лицо и в упор смотрит на него, буквально прожигая насквозь глазами, благо, взглядами они не встречаются: он убирает руку от лица, только когда разворачивается обратно за стол.

***

_Их любимая музыка - гул совершенства._

Стив сидит на ступеньках крыльца на заднем дворе школы. Сегодня отличный, погожий день, и тратить обеденное время на протирание стула в столовой совсем не хочется. 

О приближающейся опасности он оказывается оповещен задолго до ее появления: девичьи шепотки со всех сторон и глупое хихиканье повсюду сопровождают предводителя той самой местной элиты. 

Когда брюнет останавливается напротив Стива, тот даже не поднимается. Так и остается сидеть на ступеньках, упираясь взглядом в полы чужого пиджака. Рука, настойчиво протянутая ему для пожатия, раздражает своей болезненной бледностью, и он не торопится ее пожимать, с увлечением рассматривая браслет с витиеватым узором, украшающий тонкое запястье.

Когда над головой раздается шипящее: "Как хочешь. Тебе же хуже", он вздрагивает от неожиданности, резко поднимаясь, и хватает развернувшегося, чтобы уйти, парня за локоть. Тот презрительно хмыкает, некрасиво оттягивая уголок правой губы вниз, но уходить не спешит. Но и ни слова больше не произносит.

Просто сверлит взглядом неестественно блеклых голубых глаз.

Кларк протягивает руку, представляясь:

\- Стив Кларк, перевелся из Чикаго...

Договорить он не успевает:

\- Я знаю, кто ты, - пожимает плечами голубоглазый, но уверенно сжимает чужую ладонь в своей. - Как тебе школа? Нравится?

Стив хмурится. Они совершенно незнакомы, так с чего бы им сейчас стоять на виду у всех, обсуждая, нравится ему школа или нет.

\- Мне идти пора, - он подхватывает со ступеней рюкзак, закидывая его на плечо. - Э-э, кстати, тебя-то как зовут? - напоследок оборачивается он.

Черноволосый улыбается, стряхивая невидимые пылинки с плеч.

\- Нейтан.

_Их любимая музыка - жужжание амбиций._

\- И я бы не советовал тебе со мной ссориться... Стив.

Кларк уходит, чувствуя, как в груди неприятно колет. Из всех чертовых школ он попал именно в эту, где встретил чудака с таким же именем, как у погибшего брата. Замечательно.

***

_"Их любимый наркотик - жизнь..."_

\- Передай тарелку, пожалуйста. - Отец протягивает руку, удерживая в другой щипцы для салата. Стив не откликается, продолжая гипнотизировать взглядом стену напротив. 

\- Как дела в школе, милая? - спрашивает миссис Кларк у дочери, обходя вокруг стола и забирая из-под носа сына посуду. Вздрогнув от неожиданности, вырванный из мыслей Стив дергается на стуле, локтем задевая соусницу. 

Красное пятно расползается по белой скатерти, и Стива выворачивает на пол. 

Когда он наконец выпрямляется на стуле, за столом никого не оказывается. Домочадцы милостиво разбрелись по комнатам, оставляя его убирать кухню - и успокаиваться - самостоятельно.

Во рту неприятно горчит, и даже водой не смыть дурацкий привкус. В дверь звонят, и он, залпом осушив стакан с соком, идет открывать.

\- Нейтан?

Несмотря на то, что сегодня выходной, тот одет в прежний темно-синий пиджак и темные брюки. Стив оглядывает себя, подмечая забрызганную рвотой футболку, и досадливо закусывает изнутри губу.

\- Я живу неподалеку. Решил познакомиться с соседями, к тому же мать просила передать вам пирог, который она для вас испекла.

Стив кивает, пропуская Нейтана в дом, принимая у него из рук поднос. Из странной ситуации его выручает мама, спустившаяся узнать, кто пришел. 

\- У тебя появились друзья, - миссис Кларк забирает у сына пирог, чтобы отнести его самой, - Стив, это так замечательно.

Брюнет обворожительно улыбается, представляясь: 

\- Меня зовут Нейтан, мэм. 

Улыбка в мгновение ока гаснет на лице женщины, которая поспешно уходит на кухню.

Самого Нейтана это, кажется, нисколько не пугает. Он оборачивается к Стиву, улыбаясь еще шире:

\- Мы так и будем тут стоять?

Стив молча направляется к лестнице. Пока они поднимаются по ступенькам, он снова затылком чувствует чужой прожигающий насквозь взгляд.

\- Что тебе нужно? - он пропускает гостя в комнату, затворяя дверь. Для надежности хочется повернуть ключ в замке, но это будет выглядеть странно. 

\- Просто хочу подружиться. - Нейтан, словно вмиг растеряв все свое напускное благоразумие и утонченность, разваливается на кровати, закидывая руки за голову и всем своим видом показывая, что возражения не принимаются.

\- Странно ты это делаешь. - Стив стягивает забрызганную майку, кидая ее на пол. - Сейчас вернусь.

Дверь в ванну не запирается, и ему кажется, что Нейтан вот-вот войдет. Поэтому он наскоро умывается и чистит зубы. Когда он утирает лицо полотенцем, за его спиной раздается шорох. 

А в следующую секунду горячие ладони ложатся на его плечи.

Стив дергается, как от удара, отскакивая назад. Пол скользкий, и он боится упасть. 

\- Что ты делаешь?! - шипит он: орать нельзя - могут услышать родители. Нейтан лишь подходит ближе, протягивая к нему руку.

\- Придурок, - шипит Стив, - отвали.

Черноволосый улыбается, и уголок его губы снова некрасиво опускается вниз. Нейтан прикладывает руку к стене, крепко сжимая кулак. Синие вены ярко выделяются под бледной кожей. 

Того, что происходит в следующую секунду, Стив не то что не ожидал - даже представить такого не мог. Хотя пытался. И не единожды.

Невесть откуда взявшимся ножом Нейтан перерезает запястье и, удовлетворенно кивая, когда начинает течь кровь, переводит взгляд на Стива.

\- Ты же хотел увидеть, как это было. Смотри.

Ровно три секунды Кларк провожает взглядом алые капли, срывающиеся по воздуху на белый кафель, а потом толкает Нейтана, отчего тот ударяется головой об стену. Он хватает брюнета за край пиджака, выволакивая из ванной в спальню, сует ему в руки поднятую с пола футболку - спрятать рану - и выпихивает прочь из комнаты, радуясь, что дверь он все же не запер.

Нейтан не пытается зайти обратно. Еще несколько минут Стив слышит его шумное дыхание, а после - гулкий топот шагов на лестнице.

_"...стремление к идеальному существованию..."_

А ночью ему снится кошмар.

Его брат, покончивший с собой два года назад, сидит на его постели, глядя на него немигающим взглядом и протягивая к нему окровавленные руки, словно прося о чем-то. Когда Стив тянется к нему, Нейтан словно отдаляется. А в следующую секунду уже падает, и у Стива не хватает сил его удержать, хотя каким-то неимоверным усилием он умудряется схватить брата за руки. Но ладони скользят - крови слишком много. 

Последнее, что он видит - распахнутый в немом крике рот, с так некрасиво опущенными вниз уголками обкусанных до крови губ. А после темнота поглощает его, превращая в крошечную точку, растворившуюся на фоне бездны, в которую тот падает.

_"... за счет тех, кто... "_

Наутро он несется по коридорам школы, разыскивая Нейтана, и, когда находит его, врывается в толпу с иголочки одетых учеников, расталкивая их локтями, и хватает черноволосого за грудки. Памятуя о ране, которую тот сам себе нанес накануне, он не решается дергать того за руку.

\- Какого хрена ты сделал? - орет он, не обращая внимания на пораженно застывших вокруг людей.

\- О чем ты? - после непродолжительной борьбы Нейтан все же вырывается, отскакивая от Стива прочь.

\- Какого хрена ты покончил с собой? - уже тише спрашивает Стив, замечая полнейшее недоумение на чужом лице, а после хватает, наплевав на осторожность, брюнета за руку, задирая рукав.

Никаких следов пореза.

Нейтан больно толкает его в грудь, отпихивая прочь с дороги.

\- Ты больной придурок. - Он поправляет пиджак, стряхивая с плеч невидимые пылинки. - Пошли отсюда.

Красотка Бетти моментально подлетает к своему кумиру, хватая его под руку, и они уходят.

_"...слезливо трется об полы их домашних халатов"._

Позже Стив сталкивается с Нейтаном нос к носу на выходе из туалета. Брюнет долго стоит в дверях, не выпуская Кларка, а когда тот все же протискивается мимо, шепчет ему в ухо: "Нравится, когда **тебя** игнорируют?"

Стив не отвечает, лишь поджимает губы и уходит прочь. 

А к третьему уроку у него начинает дико болеть голова. На вопрос медсестры о том, хорошо ли он спит, Стиву приходится честно признать, что он не спал вовсе с того дня, как они переехали.

Дома его встречают обеспокоенные родители, но тема самоубийства брата так и не поднимается, как бы Стив ни пытался.

Когда все домашние расходятся спать, он долго сидит у окна, глядя на темный двор. Поэтому появление Нейтана не остается незамеченным. Стив спускается к нему по прибитой к стене дома сетке для растений.

\- Как твоя рука? - вопрос Стив задает раньше, чем успевает вспомнить, что на деле запястье Нейтана цело.

\- Уже не болит. - Почему-то все равно отвечает тот. - Тебе нравится твое имя?

И снова Стив отвечает раньше, чем успевает подумать:

\- Нет.

\- И мне мое. А все остальное нравится. Нравится, что теперь ты - нелюбимый никем новичок, а я в центре внимания. 

\- О чем ты? - впервые за долгое время Стиву хочется спать, и он зевает.

\- Ты босиком? - Нейтан наклоняется и касается пальцами его голой ступни. - Здесь много змей, я бы на твоем месте не рисковал.

Стив подтягивает ноги поближе, забираясь на ступеньку выше, и хмыкает:

\- Я знаю, как обращаться со змеями.

Нейтан смеется.

 _\- Не думай о змеях в саду, когда у тебя пауки в кровати,_ \- произносит и моментально поднимается, разворачиваясь к Стиву спиной, и, прежде чем исчезнуть в темноте, зло шепчет: - Не думай, что мы теперь друзья. 

\- Забудешь тут, - огрызается Стив в пустоту двора. 

Засыпается на удивление легко, несмотря на то, что на грани яви и сна над ухом раздается с привычной злобной интонацией: "Ну, ты же забыл".

***

Ни во вторник, ни в среду, ни в четверг Нейтана в школе не оказывается, а красотка Бетти презрительно морщится на попытки Стива расспросить ее о том, где он. Когда его вызывают к директору, он чувствует, что случилось что-то плохое. Он _помнит_ это предчувствие. А мужчина и женщина в форме, встречающие его по ту сторону двери, лишь подтверждают, что ощущениям нужно верить.

И так бледное от природы, на фоне крахмально-белых подушек лицо Нейтана кажется болезненно-меловым. 

\- Нахрена ты это сделал? - Стив садится рядом с больничной койкой, вперив злобный взгляд в брюнета.

\- Надоела эта реальность. - Нейтан кивает на перебинтованные руки. - Но второй раз не удалось. 

А затем переводит взгляд на Кларка. И глаза его непривычно яркие, цвета сочной зелени, уже не прежние, бледно-голубые.

\- Как думаешь, почему нас заносит на Землю постоянно? 

Стив хмурится. Ему кажется, что он знает, что должен ответить, но сам факт ответа кажется ему ненормальным. Как и сам Нейтан, как и его попытка суицида.

\- Ты же обещал отправиться следом. - Нейтан переводит тему на еще более тяжелую. - Обещал не оставлять.

\- Тогда, или последний раз? - Стив пинает прикроватную тумбочку носком кроссовка, не зная, что ответить. 

\- Никогда. - Нейтан отворачивает лицо к окну, поджимая губы. - Посмотри, что теперь получилось. Мы не можем прыгать по воплощениям.

\- Ты не можешь скрываться суицидами. - Стив звереет, вскакивая с кресла.

\- Ну так выучись на доктора, чтобы успевать меня спасти! - шипит Нейтан. - Два года я ждал, пока вас озарит переехать. Человеческая жизнь слишком коротка, чтобы тратить ее так беспечно.

\- Я вижу, - хмыкает Стив, успокаиваясь и снова опускаясь в кресло.

\- Дурацкое имя. 

\- Согласен. - Стиву кажется, что бредовей этого разговора с ним еще не случалось. Потому что этот Нейтан зеркально похож на погибшего брата. А оба они похожи на...

\- Мы можем сменить паспорта. Чур, я придумываю тебе имя. - Локи садится на постели, вытаскивая из руки иглу капельницы. Вытекшая следом капля крови скатывается по его запястью, пачкая белую простынь. 

\- Как ты умер прошлый раз? - Тор касается чужой ладони пальцами. - Мне так и не сказали. Я видел только тело.

\- Упал. Я всегда падаю. - Локи криво улыбается, некрасиво оттягивая уголок губы вниз.

Замечая это, Тор смеется:

\- Знаешь, как я тебя всегда узнаю?

\- По сволочному характеру? 

\- Рад, что ты признал наконец, но нет. - Он резко подается вперед, касаясь чужих губ своими. - Хотя нет, пусть это останется моей тайной.

\- Тогда я выбираю тебе следующее имя.

\- Локи. - Имя срывается с языка, непривычно и такое родное одновременно. - Неужели нам снова придется...

\- Не придется, если ты перестанешь убегать от ответственности.

\- И обреку мир на еще один конец света?

\- Ну, до него нужно еще дожить. - Локи касается его щеки, скользя по ней пальцами, и зарывается носом в чужие волосы, целуя брата в висок.

***

Но Локи не доживает. 

Когда на следующий день Тор приходит его навестить, палата оказывается пуста. Слабое человеческое тело не справилось с дурацкой попыткой оборвать в нем жизнь? Локи снова ускользнул?

"Я всегда падаю".

***

Стив действительно меняет имя. На Дональд Блейк.

Дональд - дурацкое, чтобы позлить Локи, подслушанное в детском мультике имя. И второе как память тьме, которая когда-то отправила их в гонку бесконечных перерождений. А после выучивается на врача. Хоть раз в этой жизни он мечтает исполнить обещанное брату. 

Когда Дональд Блейк переезжает в Брокстон, штат Оклахома, первым делом он открывает там медицинскую практику, а уже потом начинает думать о восстановлении Асгарда. Почему-то дела с клиникой отнимают все его время, вынуждая откладывать божественные заботы на потом. Правда, благодаря Джейн Фостер - его коллеге, дела эти идут в гору. Умная и талантливая женщина-врач поразительно ловко управляется со всем, что не удается самому Дональду, создавая из них первоклассный дуэт.

Джейн ему нравится. Пожалуй, он бы даже решился сделать ей предложения, если бы мисс Фостер хоть изредка излучала дружелюбие. Как ни странно, за все то время, что они работают вместе, та так ни разу и не улыбнулась. 

Но на вопрос почему Джейн тоже отвечает с неохотой, лишь недовольно кривит лицо, некрасиво оттягивая вниз уголки пухлых губ.

**Author's Note:**

> http://static.comicvine.com/uploads/scale_small/0/9241/365093-95237-jane-foster.jpg  
> http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/2/2d/Jane_Foster.jpg Фостер
> 
> http://cs317425.vk.me/v317425812/681e/YdFuT6J_mo4.jpg   
> http://marvelmysteryworld.rolka.su/img/avatars/0012/46/36/16-1358877129.jpg Нейтан-Локи 
> 
> школьное ау.   
> и тотальное ау двух фильмов и комикса (Thor vol. 3, #615)


End file.
